


Adopting an animal with Michael, Jim, Duncan, Xavier

by melodylangdon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, House of Cards (US TV), The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Animals, Cats, Cute, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Pets, Romance, couples, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodylangdon/pseuds/melodylangdon
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd/Reader, Jim Mason/Reader, Michael Langdon/Reader, Xavier Plympton/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Adopting an animal with Michael, Jim, Duncan, Xavier

Jim Mason

With Jim the moment came naturally when you had asked him about getting a pet together he was overjoyed. He had always loved dogs and animals in general. His sister Medina was more of a cat person but he agreed with you that going to the local animal shelter in Palos Verdes to adopt a dog would be a great idea. Jim really loved bigger dogs. Dogs like labs, golden retrievers, Saint Bernard's like Beethoven. He loved them all. When you had arrived at the local animal shelter Jim was anxious and excited like a kid on Christmas morning. He wanted to stop and pet all of the dogs. The whole time he was all smiles as he eagerly took you by the hand and stopped to look at each dog. There were a lot of dogs needing homes but not all of them could go home with you and Jim. You saw all kinds of dogs big and small some medium-sized as well. From Bassett hounds to chihuahuas, Great Danes, and even dachshunds, he loved them all. It wasn't until you got to a golden retriever puppy that Jim absolutely fell in love. The puppy was so playful and it made your heart feel full to see him so excited over the pupper. The dog's name was Sunshine and she was an owner surrender. The moment he set eyes on her Jim knew he wanted to adopt her. Of course, you readily agreed and after spending more time with Sunshine you and Jim signed the adoption papers. After bringing her home, she took to her new surroundings so well. Every day you would take walks on the beach with Jim with your new family member while holding hands and stopping periodically to kiss and run your toes in the water. One day at the beach Jim presented a box to you and inside were promise rings. You of course accepted yours. Sunshine was a really playful puppy especially that day at seeing how happy you and Jim were and you couldn't wait to spend the rest of your lives together and with her.

Michael Langdon

Michael knew you wanted a pet and having never had one himself he wanted to get a pet you and him could call your own. Not just any pet would do and buying an expensive pure-bred animal wasn't your's or Michael's style. There were plenty of animals that needed a loving family and you were determined to find the animal that was perfect for you both. You loved all animals and would always stop to pet or say hi to them when you came across one. Michael wanted to have a pet that he could take with him when the Apocalypse came. A pet that would not only be loving but also very loyal. One day after you and Michael had gone out to dinner, he stopped on your walk in the park to help a Rottweiler in need. The dog was lost it seemed. Easily Michael tamed it. There was no leash and no dog tag but Michael and you decided to put up lost dog posters around the city and nearby cities that week. No one called to claim the dog but you decided it would be best to take it to a no-kill animal sanctuary and see if anyone would show up and claim the dog. You and Michael visited everyday of course and the dog loved spending every moment with you both. Lots of dog toys were bought for the pup and even though Michael didn't want to get attached and promised he wouldn't, he of course did. Unlike humans, animals didn't disappoint him ever and this dog was no exception. More months and time had passed but no one claimed the dog. You and Michael decided to keep him and named him Abaddon the Destroyer. Your heartfelt so full and so did Michael's. Michael had you go on a scavenger hunt with Abaddon and you ended up finishing it with finding Michael at the park where you met Abaddon. He had a box for you and in it was an engagement ring. You, of course, said yes.

Duncan Shepherd

With Duncan and now being the newly Mrs. Shepherd, you had started to seriously talk about getting a pet. Due to Duncan's travels and being away a lot he agreed having a pet to keep you company while he was away would be a good thing. To serve you and be loyal to you. To protect you at all costs should anything happen to you. One time Duncan recalled really growing attached to a colleague's dog at the Washington Herald. The dog was a black lab. You always enjoyed listening to the stories he had to tell you and couldn't wait to have a dog together. There were breeders and owners who were selling dogs recommended to you and Duncan but he wasn't into that. He didn't need some expensive bred dog and you agreed with him completely. One day it felt like destiny was happening because you had finally found a dog that was the right one. Out at a public gathering and event for the Shepherd Foundation, you saw a dog in the near distance just walking the streets. It was a black lab and she was beautiful. You soon found out that the dog's owner had sadly ended up in the hospital from an accident. The family decided it would be best to put the dog up for adoption. Of course, Duncan wouldn't have this and convinced them to let you and him take the dog. Her name was Bella. She loved treats and cuddle on the couch with you and Duncan. She really did have the best life and she was loved by you both. Finding a dog to love you was so great and now that you had one to be there for you whenever Duncan was away you knew it would make you less lonely. You woke up one day and found out you were pregnant while Duncan was away on a business trip. You told him you had good news for him but needed to wait until he was back home in person to tell him. So you did and he was over the moon with joy over your news. Not only did you find the perfect animal for a pet but you now had a growing addition to soon be in your family as well.

  
Xavier Plympton

After spending most of the summer at camp Redwood with Xavier you were officially a couple and you spent the rest of the summer together doing aerobics at the studio and going to rock concerts. It was a lot of fun spending so much time together and it was the best summer of your life. It only got better when one day you and Xavier were at a picnic with your friends Ray, Chet, Montana, and Brooke when a Siamese cat stopped by the BBQ to beg for food and head pats. The cat was beautiful and you soon found out she belonged to Xavier's neighbor. She was named Coco and she was pregnant. The kittens were expected in the next couple of months and this news thrilled you. Xavier had never given serious thought to actually having an animal but you had always loved cats. He didn't have a preference but he of course loved animals. All animals. Xavier went with you to visit Coco and bring her treats along with toys. She took a liking to both of you especially Xavier. The cat was so loving and affectionate. The owners wanted you to take your pick of the litter once the kittens arrived. Hugging and kissing Xavier you were both overjoyed with the news. The kittens soon came and they were so cute. You both couldn't decide between two cats to take so their owner let you have them both. They were twins- a girl and a boy. You named the girl Daisy and Xavier named the boy Milo. What came soon after was even better. He showed up at your doorstep one day to give you an extra key to his apartment and asked you to move in with him. You said yes.


End file.
